


Onyx Air

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Followed a previous post, Gen, Tumblr Fic, i liked the idea, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Stiles isn't like other boys.He isn't surewhathe is...





	Onyx Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was a follow up to [akireyta's](http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/62080907720/jerakeenc-helenish-misspryss) post. I kinda forgot about it after I posted it on the Tumbles, but I might add later on...
> 
> You'll have to read akireyta's post first to understand mine!
> 
> Enjoy!

He remembers the second time a little better; he’s a little older, a little wiser and the pain of his mother’s death isn’t as sharp.

He has a friend now, a boy named Scott that seems to be the human equivalent of a hyperactive puppy and learned not to ask Stiles where his mother was after the first time.

It’s the day that Scott’s father leaves, that Scott runs over to their house to hide in Stiles’ room, playing the Nintendo 64 and asking the Sheriff to tell his mom he’s okay when she comes to check on him.

The demon waits until Scott is in the bathroom, water running as he washes his hands and gets ready for bed, to whisper in Stiles’ ear. It plays on the ache that he feels for Scott, the pain of losing a parent, the jealousy that even though Scott’s dad  _left_ , he isn’t really  **gone**.

His anger at the unfairness of it all-both him and Scott losing someone that they loved, that they still  _ **needed**_ -rips the demon apart so fast it can’t even utter another empty promise, his furniture rattling the only evidence that it was even there.

When Scott comes back, Stiles is laying on his bed, facing the wall and trying to figure out what the hell is happening to him…

It doesn’t take long to figure out.

He keeps it a secret from Scott for even longer.


End file.
